


another chance to die

by Snowbarryfan_2007



Series: snowbarry VS Westallen [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I have a twisted mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007
Summary: iris woke up in hospital from her attempt at suicide .100 word DRABBLE
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen /Iris West, Barry allen ?caitlin snow, barry allen &caitlin snow
Series: snowbarry VS Westallen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880731
Kudos: 2





	another chance to die

**Author's Note:**

> you guys still might not hear of me for a while because i have assesments because im in grade 7 in umhlatuzana primary. i dont own anything in this story and thank you for reading.

One last chance at death

Iris west woke up in a hospital room. there were two ghostly figures next to her that she could not recognize .the last thing she remembers was jumping of the skyscraper and hitting the ground. Suddenly,one of the ghostly figures grabbed her hand her hand while the other one was sobbing loudly into a face cloth .after a while,she could see that it was Barry and Caitlin.suddenly,she started to have a seizure .her body ,as lifeless as ever,began to turn into dust .iris west and her baby died that day and their funerals were the next day.

The end .


End file.
